Dreams of You
by MusicLove2303
Summary: Clare and Eli are best friends in high school. Eli is hopelessly in love with Clare but what happens when Clare starts dating a Jock from another school? What will Eli do? Will there be consequences for Clares events? M for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy are best friends in high school. Eli is hopelessly in love with Clare but what happens when Clare starts dating a Jock from another school? What will Eli do? Will there be consequences for Clares events? Rated M for language and later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi! (But I would love it!)

~My first story! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Beginning<span>

**Eli's POV:**

She looks amazing, always does. Her beautiful brown curls shining in the sunlight as we lay in a field the three of us found. Adam nudged my arm to stop me from staring. He laughed and Clare gave him a confused glare but shook it off with a small giggle. Even the smallest of sounds that escaped her lips were cute.

This crush has been lasting since we first met at the age of twelve. I had moved to Degrassi because Bullfrog and Cece were given a job offer at a radio station and Clare had lived right across the street. My parents thought it would be nice to meet the neighbors so we stopped by to introduce ourselves and the moment I saw her big blue eyes, I was hooked. They were so intoxicating. As a twelve year old I didn't quite understand what had happened at the moment but it didn't bother me either. Clare had asked if we could hangout in her backyard and I agreed along with her parents. We spent the rest of the day getting to know one another and that's where the friendship begins.

Those feelings have never left me alone since that day but I can never get the nerve to tell her. Adam keeps bugging me to but what if she doesn't feel the same and what if I ruin this whole friendship? I couldn't handle that. So I will wait until the time is right and hopefully it will fall into place. I was interrupted by my thoughts by a loud sigh. I looked over at Clare with a curious look and she smiled her gorgeous smile.

"I think we should do something new today" She said looking up at the sky. I sat up and turned to face her. "Like?" I dragged out the question trying to get inside her brain. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure yet." She looked over at Adam. "Any ideas?" He looked up at her. "Hmm... How about we go skydiving?" He joked and I rolled my eyes.

Clare stood up. "I have a surprise." She said with a smile. "Oh no. Edwards and surprises? This has got to be good." I teased her with a smirk. "Haha. Very funny, Eli." She rolled her eyes to me with a smile. "But I promise you will like it." Adam stood up and I followed. "Just tell us Clare. You know you want to." Adam begged. She skipped across the field to my hearse, Morty. "I got us tickets." She turned to face us and I froze. "T-tickets?" I stuttered. "You can't mean to the Dead Hand concert tonight?" I asked completely shocked. She giggled as pulled out the three tickets from her back pack. "Oh But I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Clares POV:<strong>

I smiled big when I was Eli's face light up at the sight of the tickets. He's been talking about this concert for over five months and I knew I had to get the tickets. "No way." Was all he said as he ran up to me to get a closer look at them. I smirked. "Doubting my abilities, Goldsworthy?" I asked and he nodded his head. "A little. I've been trying to get these tickets for a month.. How?" He asked as he glared at me. I smiled and looked at him. "This Saint Clare has got her ways." I said before I flipped my hair a bit and turning to get into Morty.

Eli drove Adam home to get ready. I kept thinking about the way Eli was looking at me earlier. Then again, he seems to look at me like that a lot. I always shrug it off but I'm starting to feel something from it. I try shaking off my thoughts but part of me doesn't want to, until I was interrupted by Eli. "So blue eyes, tonight's going to be.. amazing." He smirked his one-of-a-kind smirk. That smirk was starting to have an effect on me. _No Clare. Eli is just a friend. Stop._ My mind of going off into different directions and I could tell Eli had something planned. But what?

We pulled into his driveway. "I'll be over at seven so we can leave, alright?" I more told him than asked him as we got out of Morty and he nodded. "See you then, Edwards." He smirked and I turned to walk to my home with my mind wondering what Eli had planned in his own mind.

* * *

><p>Okay so this is my first story and I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! :D<p>

Reviews?

Lets say 3 reviews and I'll post the next chapter?

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**I'm glad so many people already like this already. I promise that this chapter will be longer and filled with some interesting stuff ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi! Or any of it's characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2- Amazing night?<span>

**Eli's POV**

Tonight is going to be amazing. I have everything planned and if it all goes right, Clare will know everything. I smiled as I looked over at the clock and realized it was almost seven. I finished getting ready. I had on a black Dead Hand t-shirt with my black skinny jeans. So I look the way I usually do with my guitar pick around my neck. I soon heard the door bell ring and ran down the stairs. I opened the door and my mouth practically dropped open wide enough for my jaw to hit the floor.

There was Clare, not looking her usual self. She had a matching Dead Hand t-shirt on but it was tighter and fit around her body showing all her curves in the right places. She had dark skinny jeans on with her converse and her cinnamon brown curls were in perfect ringlets. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

She broke me out of trans when she let out a small giggle. "Are you done being all googly eyed or are you ready to go?" She asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah lets go get Adam." I grabbed my keys and we headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>At the concert: Clares POV<strong>

We arrived about an hour ago and I loved this. My hips kept swaying back and forth as everyone, including myself, shout the lyrics to every song. I could tell by the end of the night I wasn't going to be able to talk. Eli kept looking at me and smiling. I didn't really think much of it but it left me a little confused. He had that smirk of his on all night. Like.. like he was planning something special. That thought never left my head since before we had left.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder breaking me away from my thoughts. It wasn't Adam or Eli. He had dirty blonde hair. It wasn't exactly short but it wasn't exactly long. He had blue eyes, like myself, but his were darker and had a tint of green in them. He was taller then me and sort of muscular. He smiled down at me. "My name is Caleb. I saw you and I just had to come meet you." I felt my cheeks get a little hotter as I smiled back up at him. "I'm Clare." I said holding my hand out to shake his and he gladly did. I felt a pair of eyes on us and I looked over to see Eli. He looked.. hurt. I looked down and then back at Caleb who had offered to but me a soda. I nodded and followed him.

It was quieter in the back but you could still hear the music. Caleb and I had had a chance to talk for a while. I learned that he did not go to Degrassi but was in a different high school. He was a senior and had planned to become a lawyer. He had me laughing with his humor that he was using to flirt with me. "I should probably be getting back before my friends freak out on me." I said looking down at my hands that were holding onto the water bottle he had bought me. I heard him sigh and I looked up at him. He looked a little upset. "Whats wrong?" I asked causing him to look up at me. "Nothing. I just don't want to see you go." I smiled at his statement. "Well I we can always get a hold of each other if you want. I do have a cell phone ya' know." I smirked and he laughed a bit and took out his cell. I gave him my number and he walked me back out to the arena.

I didn't see Eli next to Adam. He's probably just in the bathroom, I thought. I waved goodbye to Caleb and walked over to Adam. "Where's Eli?" I yelled to Adam so he could hear me over the music. He looked over at me for a second but then back at the band. "He needed air." Was all that he said to me. I was a little confused as to why he was acting like this but I let it go, for now, and continued to dance slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I was just about to make my move. Clare looked so happy with her hips rocking. She just looked so... I don't even know how to describe it. I looked over at her and smirked when she looked back at me. I walked a bit closer and then notice some douche looking guy step behind her and gently tap her. I was shocked that I couldn't move. I wanted to rip his head off for ruining this moment. I saw her blush and smile and my heart slowly broke. I was so upset that I didn't know what to do and when she looked over at me, I wanted to put on a fake smile but I couldn't even get that far. She looked away like she didn't care. I watched them walk away and my anger flared.

I went back to my place next to Adam and he noticed that I was angry. He looked to the other side of him and noticed that Clare wasn't there. "Where did she go?" He yelled at me over the music. I shrugged. "She walked off with some dude." I said with annoyance in my voice. He could tell because he just gripped my shoulder. "Maybe you should go outside for a few. You know, to relax a bit. Cool off." He suggested and I nodded. I headed out the front of the arena and leaned my forehead against the wall as I breathed deeply trying to calm my nerves before I felt the need to punch something. I was losing it. Clare was off with some asshole. She just left me hanging there. I guess it's better that I didn't tell her because now I know she doesn't feel the same. I would have ruined everything.

I was outside for a good twenty minutes or so and when I came back in, Clare was back there. I didn't look at her. I couldn't look at her. She tried talking to me several times. Pleading to know what was wrong but I refused to let my mouth move. She didn't need to know. She didn't deserve to know.

The concert ended about two hours later and when we were driving back into town, Adam had gone off on Clare. "Do you know how stupid that was? You totally just left with some random ass dude who could have been a rapist for all we know!" Adam yelled from the passenger seat back to Clare. I watched as she rolled her eyes and I let out a chuckle. "But he wasn't." She simply stated with a sassy voice. Adam shot her an evil glare and she just smirked. He shook his head. "But you didn't know that Clare. It was just stupid and you know it but you're too afraid to say anything because it would ruin your little 'Saint Clare' act." He stated a little fast so it took both Clare and myself time to process it. I am very proud of Adam for sticking up for his thoughts. Clare's jaw hung open at his last statement but she didn't reply to that. She just looked over at me. "What's your problem?" She asked a little confused but tried not to let it showed that she actually cared. I shot her a glance through the rear view mirror and then turned my gaze back to the road, ignoring her. The rest of that trip was surprisingly quiet but I knew Clare wasn't going to let this go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed :)<strong>

**Lets double it and say 6 reviews :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry about the delay guys. It's been pretty rough around my house. But I hope you enjoy the third chapter..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3- What the hell?<span>

**5 weeks later...**

**Clare's POV:**

Eli is being really distant lately and I don't know why. I keep trying but he won't even look at me! Ugh! He's so stubborn.

Anyways, happier note: Me and Caleb have been on many dates and we've been dating for exactly two weeks today! I'm so excited and tonight we are going to hangout at his house around two and watch "Romeo and Juliet" with Leonardo DiCaprio because I love it and he has never seen it.

I climbed in the shower and relaxed as the hot water his my back. After about forty-five minutes I got out and dried myself off. I got dressed in a baby blue v-neck t-shirt that has little penguin on the bottom corner holding a heart and a pair of light flare jeans. I put a little bit of gel in my hair just so my curls didn't friz and put on a bit of eye liner to bring out my eyes. I looked at the clock besides my bed and it was only eleven. I sighed to myself and tried to text Eli.

_Hey. Are you still ignoring me? ~Clarebear(:~_

No answer.

Ugh! Maybe Adam will want to hangout.

_Hey dude! Are you busy? ~Clarebear(:~_

Nothing.

Maybe Ali?

_Aaaaallllliiiiii! What are you doing? ~Clarebear(:~_

Ten seconds later.

**Beep**

Finally! An Answer!

_Actually.. I'm with Drew. Why? Are your other best friends still PMSing? ~Lil'Bhandari;*~_

_Yesss! And I hate it! Ditch and come hang with me?:D ~Clarebear(:~_

_Uhmmm... I love you and all Clare but he's my boo and if I leave now.. He might hurt me :p Aren't you going with Caleb soon anyways? ~Lil'Bhandari;*~_

_Not for another like 3 hours... What happened to Hoes over Bros? ~Clarebear(:~_

_I love this bro! I have to go. Go over to Eli's and talk to him. It'll pass time. Love you! 3333 ~Lil'Bhandari;*~_

I read her last text and groaned loudly and tossed my phone on my bed. I guess I'll just go over and make Eli talk to me. I slipped on my black converse and grabbed my phone and headed out the door. I walk across the street and knocked on his door. Luckily for me, Cece opened it with a huge, bright smile.

"Clare! Where have you been? We've been worried!" She spoke fast and hugged my tight.

"Hey Cece. Is Eli here?" I asked while hugging her back. She nodded.

"He's been in his room a lot lately. He seems pretty upset over something but he never tells anyone." She sighed. "Come in." She stood off to the side and I walked in and headed up to Eli's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

Music blasting. Head phones in. That's how I like it. Little did I know that at this time it was bad timing. I saw my door open out of the corner of my eye and Clare walks in. I rolled my eyes slight and obviously she saw because she began to look pissed. She said something but I couldn't hear due to my music. Next thing I know is my head phones are taken out and she is yelling at me?

"Eli listen to me! I want to know whats wrong and why you keep ignoring me!" She looked more upset than mad.

I chuckled. "Why do you care? Don't you have to be somewhere with your tool?" I smirked.

She scoffed. "Did you just call Caleb a tool? Eli, you don't even know him and your judging him? You, of all people, should kno-"

I stood up and cut her off. "I don't care what you have to say, Clare. Just leave and find someone else to give this little speech to because I don't want to listen to your shit. You will realize that you meeting some random ass fuck in the middle of a concert is wrong on so many levels. And your talking about me, of all people? What about YOU Clare? It's unlike you to do something like that.. I've known you for four years and that's not you. So don't come back until that Clare is back and his one is gone." I stated shaking and surprised at my own words but didn't let that show. I shoved her out of my room and closed the door.

I slid down my door with my back against it and put my head in my hands. I can not believe I just did that...

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV:<strong>

I was in complete shock. I felt the tears ready to come streaming down my face and I knew I had to get out of there. I didn't even say goodbye to Cece. I just ran out of there and to my house. I was almost hit by a car. I looked over into it and noticed it was Caleb. He got out quickly and ran over to me.

"Clare? Are you okay? I've been texting you and I tried calling and when you didn't answer anything I had to make sure you were okay." He took my into his arms and I broke down.

I looked up at him. "C-can we just g-go to your house?" I asked shakily and he nodded. "I j-just have to g-get my movie." I said quietly and walked into my house. I grabbed the movie quickly and my house keys and locked the door and left. My mom wasn't home. She never is. And if I were to write a note, She wouldn't read it.

Caleb was standing there holding the passenger side door open for me and I just smiled. Eli is so wrong. He is so sweet. I climbed in and he closed it after making sure the door wouldn't hit me. He climbed in and we drove to his house. This day is going to get better, I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

I called Adam and had him come over so I could get my mind off of Clare. She drives me fucking insane and I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. After he showed up we went to my room and I was pacing back and forth.

"Dude... Relax. She'll be okay. What happened anyways?" Adam asked a little confused. I guess the brief description of' 'I just flipped shit on Clare and I need you here so I don't chase after her,' didn't quite help him.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and began. "Okay. So she came over and waned to know why I was ignoring her. I called Caleb a tool and she started going off about judging him and some shit. And I just blew up. I told her I didn't wanna hear it and she could just leave until my other Clare comes back." I looked over at him and he had this quirky smirk on his face.

I gave him a questionable look. "what?"

"You just said 'my Clare.'" He smiled.

Oh shit... I thought back about it and hung my head down. "Damnit!" I shouted. "Why does she do this to me? We could be together right now if that little fuck hadn't gotten in the way! And now all I am thinking is that something bad is going to happen to her and I don't want to!" I fell onto my bed.

"Maybe you should go check on her?" He suggested.

I shrugged. "I guess..." I sat up and put on my jacket and my shoes. We walked out to Morty and I dropped Adam off at home and then went to Caleb's house. Adam knew the address because he had dropped Clare off once after they had hung out. I didn't see any of the lights on. I parked across the street and walked over to knock on the door. I didn't hear anything. I tried again and all of a sudden, I heard... A scream? My eyes widen. "Clare.." I whipered.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnnn! Whats gonna happen? <strong>

**Cliffys are fun :p 11 reviews for the next chapter!**

** Just don't hate me too much:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Another update! **

**WARNING! Violence.. language.. and sexual content. O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi characters. But Caleb is a creation of my devious mind(:**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4- What's going on?<span>

**Clares POV:**

We just arrived at Caleb's house. No one was home so it was really quiet. He took my jacket and I smiled. "Thanks." He just nodded. He's been acting really.. odd.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He asked walking into his kitchen.

I shrugged. "A little thirsty." I said as I followed him and leaned against the counter. "Could I get some water?" I asked and smiled at him. He nodded. I sighed quietly to myself as he got me a glass of water. I smiled and took it from him and walked back into the living room. I got my movie and put it in his DVD player. I sat on his couch and he sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and leaned against him as the movie played.

**About an hour later...**

I could tell Caleb was getting annoyed with me quoting almost every line but what can I say?

"How art thou out of breath, when thou hast breath to say to me that thou art out of breath? Is the news good, or bad? answer to that.." I began to speak.

Caleb groaned angrily and got up. He turned the movie off and I look at him like 'what the fuck?' He turned to face me and smirked. Not like Eli's sweet, sexy smirk. _Sexy? What? _But this one looked... kind of evil.

I stood up. 'I should be going... My mom is going to worry.." I lied and he knew it. I tried to get my movie but he blocked it. I looked up at him. "Okay.. I'll just come back some other time to get it." I went to get my coat and he cornered me. I started breathing uneven a bit at the close proximity and the fact I was scared.

"Where you going, Clarebear? You and I both know your mom doesn't care. So stay with me." He smirked. "And we can have some... fun.." He whispered in my ear and then started to kiss my neck.

I pushed him and tried to reach for the door but he picked me up by the waist and brought me to his room.

"You could have made this easier, Clare." He said in an angry tone. I tried to fight back but he was just to big. I kicked and punched his back. "Put my down asshole!" I yelled but he didn't budge.

I kept screaming and he slammed my down on the bed and held my hands down. "Clare.. baby.. relax." I smirked. "You'll like it." He whispered and kissed me roughly.

I heard a knock on the door but he didn't even budge. He began to kiss down my neck and started biting softly. I heard another knock and thought that this was my only chance. I let out a face moan as I squirmed around a bit and positioned my knee between his legs. I brought it up quickly but not hard enough. His groaned and he put my hands in one of his. He brought the other one back and slapped me and I screamed.

Then, there was a loud crash.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

I broke threw the window. It hurt like fuck but Clare needed me. I heard the muffled sounds of a crying girl. I slowly walked through the house trying to make as little noise as possible. I find the room and the door is cracked open a little bit. My eyes widened.

Clare was only in her bra and panties with her arms tied to his bed and he was undoing his pants. My blood boiled and I busted through the door and tackled him. I kept hitting him but he soon flipped us over and he punched my in the gut.

I heard Clare scream my name. I groaned as he stood up. He kicked me a few times and then placed me in his computer chair and tied my hands back.

"Well well. Look Clare. We have an audience now." I heard him say and I tried to get out of it. My eyes locked with Clare's teary ones. My heart broke into a million tiny pieces. We both knew what was about to happen and I couldn't protect her.

I heard the sound of Caleb's pants being pushed off of him and he walked over to Clare.

* * *

><p><strong>No POV:<strong>

Caleb walked over to Clare's shaking body with his gross smirk. She closed her eyes as his hands reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and it was soon off. She shivered at the cold.

He reached down and started twisting her nipples in between his finger and his thumb on both hands.

"Stop touching me!" Clare screamed and Eli looked up and into her eyes again. He didn't leave them for one second. He kept trying to squeeze his hands through the knot that was binding them together. He wouldn't give up. He needed to help her.

Caleb took one of her nipples into his mouth and continued to twist the other one a little harder as he nibbled on the one in his mouth. She screamed lightly at the soft pain. Clare found none of this to be a turn on. She just waned him off of her. She cried as he kissed down her body and took off her panties and she was fully exposed. She looked over at Eli and shook her head.

"I'm going to kill him." Eli mouthed to Clare and she just kept crying.

"Clare, Shut the fuck up! You're killing the mood. I'm trying to make this better for you too. If you don't shut the hell up and stop your fucking whining, I'm just going to fuck you full blast." Caleb said in a heartless tone.

Clare cringed at his words and tried hard to stop but she couldn't. This isn't how your first time is suppose to be. It's suppose to be romantic and with the one you love. This was suppose to be Eli! Clare pulled out of her thoughts and looked over at Eli who gave her a look that shows he was hurt and felt defeated.

Caleb stood up. "Okay Clare. Are you ready? Because I am." He smirked and pulled down his boxers. Clare's eyes got wide at how big he was. She kept thinking that he was going to tear her. She started crying again and he slapped her.

Eli's head shot up. "Don't hit her!" He barked at him with a pissed off tone. Caleb just laughed. "And what are you going to do emo boy?" He laughed again and spread Clare's legs. He licked his lips and slid in without stopping so she could get used to it.

Clare let out a high pitched scream when he broke her. Eli started to have tears form from looking at Clare. She was in pain and he felt useless.

Caleb moved faster and she just kept screaming. None of this becoming pleasurable because she couldn't adjust. He wasn't letting her. He moved faster and harder so he could meet his needs.

"Oh fuck Clare. You are so tight." Caleb said. It pissed Eli off. He was rubbing it in. Eli shook his head as Caleb finished and groaned as he emptied into Clare. He pulled out and kissed her hard. "Thanks Clarebear." He smiled and untied her because she was too weak to do anything and then just left.

Eli looked over at Clare. She wasn't moving. "Clare?" He whispered and she broke down crying hard. "If you untie me.. I can comfort you better.." He said slowly and softly.

Clare sat up and winced in pain as she moved so slow. She untied me and the first thing I did was take off my shirt and put it on her. She fell into my arms and cried. I wrapped my arms around her but made sure not to hurt her.

"It's okay Clare... I'm here... and I'm not going anywhere." Eli whispered into her ear softly as he rocked her. It's right there, Eli promised himself that he would never let her get hurt by anyone ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe. Cute ending. Isn't Caleb an ass? Yeah. It was a bit hard to right this because I was watching Pretty Little Liars but here it is. :)<strong>

**What do you think will happen to Clare? Any predictions? Because I already know what happens :p But I want to hear what your thinking!:D**

**23 reviews for next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**I am so sorry! I've been neglecting this story. I'm posting a new one soon because the idea totally popped in my mind. I just need a name. Anyone care to help? Message me and I'll send you the concept :D and even though this one didn't get all the reviews I was hoping for I guess I'm going to post a new chapter every week so I don't keep everyone waiting. So I'm going to say every Sunday there will be a new chapter. :)**

**as for the last chapter.. yes I know it was kind of sudden but I don't want this story to just drag on and become too long. It will get better as more secrets come alive.**

**Enjoy chapter five(:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Almost a month later...<strong>

**Clare's POV:**

Even tho it's been a little while since the incident with Caleb I still don't trust anyone outside of my house. Except for Eli and Adam. Eli brings me home every day after school and only leaves me if I ask him to. My mother hasn't noticed any difference in my behavior or appearance. I don't wear much of the bright clothing anymore. I wear baggy sweatshirts to hide my body now. It helps me to feel secure a little more. Schools been a drag but summer is only a month away. Which leaves me to exams but I'm okay with studying.

Today is Friday and it's almost the end of 9th period. Then home to lock myself in my room for yet another weekend. I think hiding away is safe for me even though Caleb was arrested the day after. The cops found him at his friends apartment doing drugs. Stupid fucker. I hope he gets raped in jail. Serves him right.

The bell rung and I run out of the room and to my locker as I see a waiting Eli leaving against it with a smirk. Same as always. I smile softly at him as I get closer. _How can he do this to me?_

"Hello Blue eyes." He said moving over to lean on the other locker next to mine.

I blushed slightly and hide my cheeks with my curls so he wouldn't see. "Hey." I said softly, putting my books in my locker and getting my bag out of it. I fixed all my things into my bag and closed my locker. I faced Eli and couldn't help but smile.

My feelings have grown for him in the last few weeks. He's always there when I need him and he's just so supportive. But I could never tell him because I don't want to ruin what we have.

We walked out to Morty and I got into the passenger side as he slid into the drivers seat. "So would you like to stay at my house this weekend?" He asked quickly, just bringing it up out of no where, and I was shocked.

I looked out the window for a second and I think he started getting nervous because he quickly shook his head. "Never mind. I was just.. I don't know." He was talking fast again and he started Morty.

I giggled at his reactions and I shrugged. "Sure." When I saw his expression when he heard that, I couldn't help but laugh. It looked like a mixture of excitement, confusion, and happiness all mixed together.

"Really?" His voice went high and he quickly fixed it. I kept laughing. "No.. I'm lying." I joked and his face went to serious and kind of pale. I stopped laughing and touched his arms softly feeling a slight spark run through my body. _Odd._

"I'm just kidding, Eli. Relax. I would love to spend the weekend with you." I smiled softly when he relaxed. We pulled out of the school parking lot and drove to his house. It was quiet the whole way but a good kind of quiet. The comfortable quiet. When we got to his house he walked me over to mine so I could get my clothes.

I walked into the empty house with Eli and up to my room. I grabbed one of my bags and placed it on my bed. I grabbed pj's and a few outfits just in case I didn't know what we were doing.

'So what exactly are we doing this weekend?" I asked a little curious. He just shrugged. I looked at him. "Well thanks for those very specific details." I said full of sarcasm and he chuckled. I finished getting ready and put my bag on my shoulder. We left and walked back over to his house.

He opened the door for me and Cece greeted us with a smile. "Clarebear!" She walked over and hugged me. I smiled and gladly hugged her back. They treated me more like a daughter than my own mother.

"Hey Cece. I hope you don't mind me staying for the weekend.." I said as she let go of me. "Oh we are always glad to have you Clare. You can stay whenever." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. I smiled up at Eli and we walked up to his room where I sat my bag down.

"They are going to the radio station tonight so I thought we could watch movies and pig out." Eli said with a smirk and I laughed. "That's cool. What movies did you have in mind?" I ask a little worried by the devious smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh I know how much you love horror films." He chuckled slightly and I hit him in the arm. "You know damn well I hate those kinds of movies. You're just evil." I glanced up at him with an evil glare jokingly. He chuckled again. "You'll be fine blue eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

"AHHHHH!" Was all I heard for the last hour of watching _Insidious._ Clare laid trembling in my arms as I tried to comfort her.

"It's not that bad, Clare." I reassured her and she just shook her head. "You're crazy for actually watching this." She said in her terrified voice and I chuckled. She was so cute when she was scared. Mostly because she's practically sitting on my lap while hiding into my chest.

"I will help you get over your fear of these. Let's make them funny." I suggested and she looked up at my like I was crazy. I laughed and shook my head. "Watch." I pretty much demanded. As soon as we saw the evil devil-type man come out of hiding I felt her jump.

"He looks like a monkey. Just take a look at him. A monkey with a funny face." I heard her let out a laugh and I smiled. The one thing only she can make me do. "See.. I told you I could make it funny." After that we just sat there making fun of all the characters. She was getting used to it but stayed in my arms. I wasn't complaining.

The movie was over and we made out way into the kitchen. "I think we should take a walk." I said leaning down into the fridge, grabbing two water bottles. I looked over at her and tossed her one.

"Eli, It's almost midnight." I shrugged. "You're point? We are in sweats and we can go grab our hoodies and head to the park." I leaned against the counter.

She thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Alright. But if we get attacked by an evil monkey with a funny red face.. I'm going to trip you and run." she giggled and ran into the living room.

I chased after her yelling, "Not if I trip you first." I chased her up the stairs and lifted her over my shoulder and threw her on my bed. "See.. you already fail." I laughed as she pouted.

"Don't worry. I'd still protect you and let him take me instead." I smirked and got my black hoodie on while she got hers on and we headed out the door.

It wasn't too cold outside so it was a nice walk. Clare looked paranoid so I stayed close by her. We made it to the park shorty and we went to sit on the swings.

"It's beautiful." She said as she was looking up at the star filled sky. I looked over at her and nodded. "Yes you are.." I said softly without thinking and she looked over at me. I looked away quickly and felt my face get hot. _I did not just say that._ That's all I could think.

"What?" She questioned. I quickly got up and made my way to the tree that was close by and leaned against it facing away from her. I didn't want to tell her my feelings. Not yet. I don't want to ruin this night and have her leave. Ugh. Why are things so difficult? I just wish I could tell her how I feel.

I was interrupted when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I let out a small breath as she came around to face me. "What did you say?" She asked softly. Her intoxicating blue eyes sucking me into them and making it impossible to make up an excuse. I bit my tongue slightly.

"I said you are beautiful." I said even softer than her. My gaze never left hers afraid of what might happen next. I saw her eyes lighten up like a five year old little girl who saw a giant lollipop. It kind of surprised me but I figured now would be a good time to tell her while she is still happy.

"Clare.. I have to tell you this. I hope it won't ruin anything but I've been bottling my feelings up since I moved here and laid my eyes on you." I hesitated and took a deep breath as her eyes looked up into mine. They looked as if they were begging for more. "I love you, Clare. I don't know if you believe at love at first sight but I do because it happened. The day I laid my eyes on your gorgeous face was they day I fell hopelessly in love with you. I didn't know it then but I do now. And I don't want to lose you because of this. I would never forgive myself. And if you don't feel the same way I understand completely. I just don't wanna make you feel unco-" I was cut off by a pair of small, soft lips being pressed to mine. I froze for a second but kissed her back as gently placed my hand on the side of her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV:<strong>

Listening to Eli spill his feeling for me made my heart sore and butterflies flutter around my stomach. I pressed my lips to his as if I needed them. It felt amazing.

We pulled apart and I leaned my forehead against his. "I'm sorry but you were just talking and talking and I felt this was a good way to shut you up." I smiled and looked into his eyes. He chuckled. "Well thank you for that." "No problem." I giggled and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I held him close. "By the way, I love you too." I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. I tagged him running away into the field yelling, "Your it!.

He stood there, I think a little surprised, but soon snapped out of it before running after me. I felt like I did when we had just became friends. We used to come here all the time and tag is his favorite game. I personally like hide-and-seek but oh well.

His arms gripped around my waist lifting me up and spinning me around. I scream slightly and closed my eyes before he tripped. I giggled. "Way to trip over your own to feet, dork." I teased before turning over to face him.

He chuckled and looked up at me. "Hey now. I am not a dork." he pretended to pout.

I giggled. "I can only get away with that Elijah." I attempted to smirk but I don't think it worked out too well so I giggled.

He smirked and shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to have tried and don't call me by my full name." He threatened, jokingly.

I giggled. "But it's so fun." I smiled and laid my head on his chest. I felt his hands snake their way around my waist as we laid there. I listened to his heart beat slow down from after the running and I closed my eyes. I slowly started drifting to sleep. One of the best nights I've had in a while and I'm glad it was with Eli. Soon everything went to a peaceful silence and I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww how cute! <strong>

**But don't get too comfortable. More drama next chapter!**

**Leave me your thoughts :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not getting as many reviews as I'd like and if I don't get at least like five more.. I might just delete this story. :/ Gonna try something different. Instead of first person, lets try third person? Hmmm.. and I'm sorry for not posting sooner. The first time I tried, it wouldn't let me and then I got grounded so you might just get two chapters today but I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

**Please enjoy Chapter six of Dreams of You.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi obviously.**

**The Next morning..**

Eli woke up to little laughter coming from the park. He looked over to see Clare laying next to him in the field still. He has his arms wrapped around her and suddenly remembered everything from the night before. He actually told her his feelings and she feels the same way! A smile crept upon his face and he felt her begin to stir around. He looked down to see her eyes flutter open and her beautiful smile appear on her face.

"Good morning Blue eyes." He said with a smirk as she giggled.

"Did we really fall asleep here?" She asked as she looked around and watched the kids play on the playground.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes we did. But that's okay because it just brings back all the memories of last night."

he saw her cheeks turn a bright red as she remembered as well. But it quickly faded as her face turned pale and she covered her mouth. She quickly got up and ran over to the nearest garbage can and threw up. He knew the first thing that crossed both their minds..

Clare leaned over the trash can and up came everything from last night. She has been two weeks late but she thought it was just because of the stress she had on herself after the incident. She was shaking but it died down once she felt a warm hand rubbing her back as she finished.

"You're okay.." Eli whispered to her as he moved the hair out of the way and she wiped her mouth off.

'Can we go back to your house and talk?" She asked with a shaky voice as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away and nodded. She turned away and began to walk. Eli ran up and grabbed her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. She leaned into him as they walked the rest of the way like this.

Once they got home, Cece and Bullfrog were asleep still and they made their way to Eli's room. He quietly shut the door while Clare sat on the bed. She sighed and looked down. He sat across from her and lifted her head up with his finger so she was looking at him.

He smiled. "What's going through that pretty little mind of yours?" He asked softly.

She shrugged and sighed again. "I'm late.." She said in a whisper avoiding his eyes as the rim of hers filled with tears. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well.. would you like me to go get you a test?" He asked slowly rocking her. He wanted to help her in anyway possible.

Clare looked up at him. "It would be nice.. but you don't have to." She said looking back down. She was scared out of her mind and she had just gotten Eli. She didn't want to lose him this quickly. She didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that if she was pregnant.. She didn't know what she would do.

Eli kissed the top of her head and it broke her thoughts as she closed her eyes and the tears ran down her cheeks. "I'll be back." She looked up at him with her worried eyes.

'Promise?" She asked in a shaky voice. He didn't want her to think that he was going to leave her for good. "Yes Clare, I promise."

She gave him a kiss full of passion and he returned it with just as much passion as she did. He stood up and left the room.

Clare laid on his bed and curled up into a ball holding her stomach. Part of her knew the answer, but the other part didn't want to believe it. So she needed proof. She began to think about her mom and how she would take it. And then Eli. She didn't think he'd want to be with someone who's pregnant and it's not even his. She broke down crying. Her life was slowly falling apart and it's all because she didn't listen to her friends to begin with.

Eli was walking through the drug store looking for a pregnancy test. It's not like he did this all the time so he didn't really know which one to get. "Why is there so many of these damn things?" He asked himself. He was starting to get frustrated and he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jenna.

"Need some help?" She asked and he nodded. It took her only about 30 seconds to pick out a box and hand it to him. It's reasonable though. She's gone through it so it's easier. "Thanks." Eli said quickly before turning around and walking to the front desk.

"Tell Clare I said good luck." Jenna told him and he froze. "How did you.." She cut him off. "I figured she would be the only girl you'd ever think about doing something like that with. I see the way you look at her. I may be blonde but I'm not stupid." She said with a smile and turned around.

He sighed. 'if only you knew.." He whispered to himself. He finished purchasing the test and ran back to his house. He quickly walked upstairs to see Clare in a fetal position on his bed. He wanted to beat the shit out of Caleb for doing this to her. He sat on his bed and rubbed her back.

"I'm here.. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what." He whispered in her ear before softly kissing her cheek. She sniffled and nodded. Eli handed her the bag and she slowly took it. She walked cautiously into the bathroom and closed the door.

Eli couldn't imagine what was going on in her mind through this whole thing. All he knew was that he was going to stay by her side through the entire thing.

Clare opened the box and the tears kept coming. She closed her eyes as she peed on the little stick. It's actually quite hard. She placed it on the sink and washed her hands. She didn't want to wait by herself so she left the test in the bathroom and went back into Eli's room.

He greeted her with a smile and she went and sat back on his lap. "Clare?" He asked. She looked up at him. "Yeah?" "I want to prove to you that I won't be going anywhere.. unless you want me to of course." He started and she looked at him confused.

"Uh..." He began to feel a little nervous and didn't know how to word this. "I.. uh.. I want you to be my girlfriend.." He said softly. Her eyes lit up. This is the best think she's thought about all day and it made everything slide out of her mind for the time being.

"it's fine if you don't want to be." He said after the few seconds of silence and she didn't answer. "Eli.. I would love to be your girlfriend.. I just don't want you to go through this.." She said looking up at him to see what he was going to do.

He looked down at her and shook his head a little. "Clare.. None of this changes how I feel about you. I love you and.." He was cut off by the alarm on her phone going off. It made her jump and she looked at him. "come with me?" She asked softly. He nodded and took her hand as they walked into the bathroom.

Clare took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as she walked closer to the counter and opened one eye slowly. Her eyes shot open and she fell to the floor on her knees. Eli looked over and there it was.. a little pink plus sign. He got on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms tight around her.

She cried into his shirt. She felt completely vulnerable and broken. He rocked her back and forth and whispered sweet nothings into her ear to sooth her. She soon fell asleep in his arms and he carried her to his bed and placed her down gently. He looked down at her and smiled at her peaceful state. This was all he wanted and more.

Clare Edwards.. the girl he used to dream about.. still does actually. Is his girlfriend. Is laying in his bed. Is going through something that's killing her inside. He laid next to her and she curled into him, letting out a sleepy sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

He knew she was going to have to tell her mom but he wanted her to be peaceful for a little longer. When she wakes up they will both go over and tell her. He sighed softly. "I'm always going to be here Clare. I'm not leaving. Ever." He whispered and closed his eyes slowly drifting to sleep with her.

**Hmm.. Who knows what will happen next.. oh wait.. I do! Lol. And I don't think I like the third person. But you let me know what you think. Please and thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I know. I'm a terrible person. I will make it up to you all with an extra long chapter! And new stories :) Might as well get this going then.. To all of you still reading.. enjoy Chapter seven of Dreams of You.**

**Warning: Some nice action ;)**

**Please review!**

**I do not own these characters or anything besides my great story idea ;)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clares POV:<strong>

I woke up in Eli's bed an had a terrible headache. I rubbed my eyes and looked around to find Eli. He wasn't next to me. I started panicking, afraid he might have just left me to do this alone. Just then I heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey beautiful." Eli said softly as he walked over to me and kissed me softly. "How did you sleep?"

I smiled slightly. "Alright. I just wish I was still sleeping to try and get away from it all." I said in a low voice. All that I can think of is the tiny baby growing inside me that is half of the guy I just want to stop thinking about. I guess Eli could sense my worry because he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be okay Clare. I'm here one hundred percent of the way." Eli told me with his eyes full of truth.

"Why are you so good to me? It's not yours.. You shouldn't have to deal with it." I look up into his eyes as tears stared to form in my eyes. He was too good for me and I'm just a burden. I heard him sigh and the hurt in his eyes made me want to cry more.

"Clare Diane Edwards. I confessed my love to you. I'm not going to lose the one person I care most about. I just got you. So what the baby isn't mine? I still want to be here. I do not want you to have to go through this alone. I will not allow it. Now we must go tell your mom what has happened." He said in a stern voice. It was very sexy.

I groaned and fell back onto his bed. "Can't I just hide away in here? I'm sure momma Cece won't mind." I gave him my puppy dog look and pouted my lip but he stood his ground. "I will carry you over there if I have to Blue eyes."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Slowly climbing out of his bed, I was trying to plan how I was going to tell her. I know she is going to yell and I just don't want to deal with it.

Eli slipped his arm around my waist as we walked out of his house and across the street to mine. I opened the door. "Mom?" I walked up the stairs with Eli behind me and found her in her room getting ready for the night. I rolled my eyes at her disgusting attire. A tight, low-cut red t-shirt that was small on her, a tight jean shirt with fishnet stockings underneath and a pair of red stilettos.

"What is it Clare? And make it quick. It's Friday and that's when the best customers come out." my mother said while fixing her make up. I gulped and sat down on her bed, not letting go of Eli's hand.

"Mom... I-I-I'm.." She cut me off, "Just spit it out Clare." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I waited for her to burst but after a couple of seconds of silence I opened my eyes to look at her.

She didn't seem to be phased by it. I looked at her in shock. She looked back at me through the mirror. "What? The only thing I have to say is that you can't stay here if you intend on keeping that child." That was all she said before standing up and leaving.

I couldn't believe she thought I would actually go for an abortion. Just because she had given up on all her christian morals did not mean that I was. I felt Eli embrace me in a hug. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying. "Clare, I can ask Cece if it would be alright if you could stay with us." He said rubbing my back. I couldn't speak words. I just nodded and we walked to my room to get my things.

* * *

><p><span>Eli's POV:<span>

When we got back to my house I told Clare she should take a nice hot bath to relax her and that I would talk to Cece for her. It took a lot of convincing but she agreed.

I sat at the kitchen table while Cece was fixing dinner. I let out a sigh and I heard her chuckle. "Just spit it out Eli." I looked up at her. "It's about Clare.." Before I could finish she cut me off. "What's wrong with Clare? Is she hurt? Is she okay? Can I do anything to help? You know she is like my daughter and I would do anything for her. I want to kill the asshole that hurt her. And her mother I mean who would harm such a sweet gi.."

I held my hand up to her to cut her off. "Mom, Clare is in a little predicament.. See something has come up and her mother has told her she can't live at home. So she was wondering if she could stay with us. I mean she can have the guest bedroom. I just want to help her as much as possible." I said kind of fast but she understood.

She nodded and turned back to cooking. "Of course she can stay with us. She's more than welcome here and you should both know that. I just want you to be careful with her Elijah." She told me sternly and I nodded. "I will. I told her everything mom." I said with a smile and she ran over and hugged me. "That's wonderful baby boy. How did she take it?" She asked looking at me with a little bit of concern.

I laughed. "Well considering I'm still alive, She took it well. Actually, She felt the same way mom. We are together." I said with a big goofy grin just as the front door closed.

"Finally! It's about time you and Clarebelle were together." Bullfrog said as he plopped onto the couch. I laughed and stood up to go check on her but Cece stopped me. "You never told me her 'Predicament'" She said with air quotes. I looked at her and rubbed the back of my neck, nervous. "Well.. Clare's kind of pregnant.." I looked down and glanced back up at her.

Cece stood there for a moment. I guess she's processing this. "Well.. Is it yours?" She asked turning back to the stove. I sighed quietly. "No. Unfortunately." I mumbled the last part. "But I told her I would be there for her and help her with the baby." She nodded and turned back to me. "She can stay. But, are you really willing to help care for a child that isn't yours, Elijah?" She asked in a concerned parent voice. I nodded.

"I know that it'll be hard but I love her mom. With all I have. You know that. And I hate the idea of Clare going though this on her own. It's not her fault she's in this situation." I stated looking down. "It hurts me to see her like this. Her own mother just gave up on her. She practically gave her the option of living in her home or killing the unborn child and we all know Clare could never do that. Clare is broken and I want to fix her. Actually, I will do whatever possible to make her happy again." I said with a confident voice and turned to return to my Clare.

Clare's POV:

I climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my body. I looked at my own reflection only to see someone else staring back at me. My eyes were red from crying, I looked exhausted, my face looked paler than normal, and my eyes looked lifeless. I sighed and exited the bathroom.

I walked into Eli's room after I checked to make sure he wasn't there. I looked through my bag of clothes to try and find pajamas. All my clothes felt too tight when I put them on so I walked over to his closet and picked out his Dead Hand shirt. I slipped it over my head and felt so much better. I sighed happily. "Now all I need is pants..." I said softly to myself and looked around. I'd feel bad snooping through his drawers.. So I decided to wait til he came up.

I laid on his bed and began singing to myself. I slowly lifted my hand and placed it on my lower abdomen. I kept singing as tears formed in my eyes. I didn't notice Eli was listening until he sat on his bed next to me.

He smiled softly. "You have an amazing voice." He said quietly. He pushed my wet hair out of my face and wiped away my tears.

I Sat up and looked at him. "You're too good to me." I said softly and looked down. The tears threatening to come back again.

"Hey.." He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head so my eyes locked with his. "You deserve the best. I want nothing more than to see you happy. And as my girlfriend, I will do anything to make it happen." I could read the honestly in his green eyes.

I sniffled. "But you shouldn't have to worry about this, Eli. It's not yours. I feel like a burden bringing you into this." I felt the warm tears stream down my face again.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He asked wiping away the tears and cupping my face to bring it close to his. I looked right into those forest green eyes full of compassion. "I am **not** going anywhere. I do **not** care if the baby is not mine. I am sticking by your side through this because I. Love. You. And nothing you say or do is going to change my mind Clare."

I leaned up and met my lips with his. I had caught him by surprise but it wasn't long before I felt him kissing me back. I grazed my tongue on his bottom lip, asking for access, and he responded by opening his mouth. I plunged my tongue into his mouth letting it explore as my hand started to tangle itself into his hair. He leaned us back onto his bed and his hands caressed up my sides. I reached down to the bottom of his shirt, slowly lifting it over his abs and then completely off of him. I grazed my finger nails down his back and up his abs, causing him to let out a low moan and bite my bottom lip.

He paused. "We should stop before this gets any further." He said in a low voice as he started to get up. I wrapped my legs around him to keep him close to me. "I want this to happen. Please Eli. I love you. I want to know how it feels to make love.." I whispered the last part as I looked up into his eyes. I did want this. No. I need this. I've always imagined my first time being with Eli. Unfortunately that asshole took what was suppose to be his leaving us both missing something.

He looked conflicted as he sighed. "Are you sure? Because I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this an-" I took his head in my hands and looked at him. "I know you will never pressure me into anything Eli. I am one hundred percent positive that this is what I want. Right now." I said with a stern yet loving voice. I kissed him tenderly this time. He took action this time and deepened the kiss.

He broke us apart, got up and turned on his ihome to drown out the noises to come. He climbed back over me and I stared into his lustful eyes before he started leaving little kisses from my lips down my jaw and on my neck, where he started biting softly. This caused me to let out soft moans and interlace my fingers in his hair again. He lifted his shirt off my body and trailed kisses down my chest. I bit my bottom lip as he swirled his tongue around my right nipple and pinched the other one lightly. I tried to keep as quiet as I possibly could but as soon as he began sucking and nibbling on my nipple, I lost it. I wasn't loud but he could hear me moaning his name. I could start feeling his member through his pants poking my thigh.

He switched over to my other breast and did the same thing. I continued to moan out until he began kissing further down, past my naval. My breathing hitched as he kissed down the inside of my thigh and back up the other one. He looked up at me as he placed the tips of his index fingers in the top of my underwear. I swear I stopped breathing the second I felt the fabric inching off my body. Once they were fully off he came back up and kissed my clit, making me gasp.

Hearing me must have given him confidence because he started licking between the folds and I was moaning like crazy. His tongue felt amazing. I started pulling his hair softly as my hips started grinding softly on his tongue. He dove his tongue in me and I let out a loud moan. I quickly covered my mouth as my face turned bright red, but that didn't stop Eli. I moaned softer as her swirled his tongue over and over again on my clit.

"Oh Eli. I'm about to burst." I said in between moans. He stopped and climbed back over me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I want to be able to feel your pleasure Clare." He whispered as he looked into my eyes. I nodded and reached my hands down to unbutton his pants. I slid them down as much as possible and he finished it so now he was just in his boxers. It was hard to miss the large tent formed. He looked so big.

I gained a bit of confidence seeing this effect I had on him so I lifted my leg and let my thigh grind against him. His groan gave me more confidence and I reached into his boxers and gripped his cock tenderly. He gasped. I smirked as I felt him pulse in my hand. I started stroking him slowly, slowly going faster before he stopped me. "If you keep going I'm going to explode right now." He said breathless. I giggled and nodded.

I pulled down his boxers, freeing his large penis. I bit my bottom lip as I finally got a look at it. Apparently, I looked unsure of myself because Eli brought my eyes to his. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because I can wait." I smiled. "You are so sweet Eli but yes. I am positive this is what I want. I love you, Eli." "I love you too, Clare." He leaned down and kissed me deeply as he lined himself at my entrance. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I granted him access. As his tongue went in my mouth he slide the tip of his dick into me.

I let out a low moan into the kiss and he kept pushing himself into me until he was all the way in. It hurt for a few seconds but I adjusted. I gave him a little nod letting him know it was okay to move and he began to thrust slowly in and out. I moaned as I broke the kiss. My head arched back and my nails scratched up and down his back. "Oh Eli. Faster please." I moaned and he complied. He thrusted himself harder and deeper as I moan louder. "Ahhh yes!" He groaned back and repositioned a little bit to find that spot that drove me crazy. My back arched and my breath quickened.

"Eli I'm so close. Don't.. don't stop.. Please." I begged and moaned wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him as close to me as possible. He kept thrusting and I finally reached my climax moaning his name. As my walls began convulsing, his load burst into me. We road out both our orgasms and as our breaths became more normal, he slowly pulled out of me and laid next to me. I rested my head on his chest, pulled the blanket over us, and closed my eyes, listening to his heart beat slow down.

"That was amazing." Eli said as he started playing with my messing curls. I smiled and nodded.

"I love you so much, Eli. With all my heart." I said in a whisper.

"I love you too, Clare. Always have. Always will." I heard him whisper back before we both drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Over 3,000 words!<strong>

**The next chapter will be in the future a little bit more and I promise I won't take as long to update.**

**I just need more support and more reviews!**

**You guys are my inspiration!**

**Until next time..**


End file.
